The Broken Computer
|season = 1 |episode = 10 |overall = 10 |air date = Yo-Yo:February 5, 2018 Disney XD: February 20, 2018 SBeebies: April 14, 2018 CBSC: August 10, 2018 |writers = STH223 |running time = 28 minutes |previous = A Funny Kind Of AIDS |next = Peppa explores the PPFW }} is the tenth episode of Peppa's adventures. This episode marks the first physical appearance of Sonicthehedgehog223. Synopsis While MatthewSmarter is fixing Sonicthehedgehog223's computer, the power in Peppatown goes out. Plot Sonicthehedgehog223 is playing ROBLOX with Quongus. As he leaves the server, his computer breaks down. As he goes mad over this, Willdawg14 throws a rock at him to make him shut up (rekt). Will then informs him that MatthewSmarter can fix it, which he seems happy about. However, while MatthewSmarter is fixing it, the power goes out in Peppatown. The mayor calms everybody down, saying it was a powercut. Will is fine, but Sonic starts spazzing out. Will gathers everyone up to his house, when one of his petals starts glitching. Sonic realizes with no power, no electricity. No electricity, no internent. No internet, no more users. This sends the users into a panic, which reminds STH223 of an article he read. He says that the treehouse can save them, which everybody seems cool with. The users isolate themselves in the treehouse. Sonic proves that he can drink 500,000 cans of Mountain Dew with feeling sick at all. Willdawg14 turns the TV on to watch the Super Bowl. Quongus asks how Sonic still has power, but not internet, and he replies "magic". (As Willdawg14's house is shown, having been destroyed by Sonic, and all his electrical preserves are gone). Transcript Sonic: ” Okay Quongus, I'll reconnect tomorrow. “ (Computer breaks down) (Eye twitches) Quongus: “ Oh, no! “ Luigi: I'm ready! (Sonic destroys his surrondings) Willdawg14: “ SONIC! “ Sonicthehedgehog223: “ Uh... “ (Will throws a rock at Sonic) Sonic: “ OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? “ Will: “ MatthewSmarter can fix your computer. “ Sonic: “ Oh, yeah. “ Mateusz11113: “ Lets see... “ (Power goes out. The mayor hollers out from her office.) Mayor: “ Sorry Peppatown, it's a power cut. “ Willdawg14: “ No biggie! Right Sonic? Sonic? “ Sonic: “ AHHHH! “ Quongus: “ Can't we just, fix it manually? “ Willdawg14: “ We would have to go to science class. “ Sonicthehedgehog223: “ NO WAY! Don't you remember what happened LAST time we were all in the same classroom? “ (Flashback) Teacher: “ Okay class, what is 2000 + 2000? “ Kid: “ I KNOW! “ Teacher: (sighs) “ What? “ Kid: “ 4,000! “ Teacher: “ WE NEED SOMEONE WHO IS NOT A CRAZY CAT! “ Willdawg14: “ I got it! “ MatthewSmarter: “ MEMMEMEMEMEMEME! “ Willdawg14: “ SHHH! YOUR STUPID! “ Teacher: “ Willdawg14! “ MatthewSmarter: “ GRR! DON'T YOU CALL ME STUPID! “ Teacher: ” MatthewSmarter! “ Will: “ Stupid. “ Sonic: “ HE SAID STUPID AGAIN! “ Teacher: “ Sonicthehedgehog223! “ Will: “ I can’t belive we got into school with these names. “ Oreo-And-Eeyore: “ Stupid. “ Teacher: “ OREO-AND-EEYORE, YOU GUYS WANNA SEE THE PRINCIPAL? “ (Will and MatthewSmarter are in an argument saying Stupid over and over, Sonic does the stupid dance, and OAE holds a sign saying stupid) Willdawg: “ HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO EAT MY STUPID PLANT FOOD? “ Sonic: “ WTF!? “ Teacher: {End flashback) Oero-And-Eeyore: “ Oh yeah... “ Willdawg: “ Let's just go to my place and figure something out. “ Sonic: " Screw that. My treehouse has power. " (At Sonic's treeehouse) Quongus: “Will? " Will: " What? " Quongus: " YOUR PETAL! " (Will's top petal is shown glitching.) Will: " Oh no! " Sonic: " I think I know what's going on here! " (pulls up a blackboard with complex math formulas written on it) When the genes of a certain entity cease to pertrude , it creates a wormhole that undo's the density of the concentration until its exposure to heat culiminates in its inane demise, which- " Will: " It's magic, isn't it? " Sonic; (sighs) " Yes, it's magic. But also, with no internet, we won't exist. " (The users gasp) Sonic: “ Don't worry, as long as were up here, we're safe! Users: “ Phew! “ Will: “ Oh hey, the Super Bowl is on! “ (Justin Timberlake is doing his act) Will: “ OH SHOOT! It's Negan from TWD! Although I can’t be sure- I can barely hear him... Sonic: “ Are you stupid or something? “ Will: “ At least I have a big head! “ Sonic: “ You roasted yourself. “ Will: “ H- “ Quongus: “ Jeebus Sonic, how many beds do you have? “ Sonic: “ At least 182. “ Quongus: “ What the heck? 182 beds? “ Sonic: " I do loads of sleeping,but that's normal, right? " (Willdawg14 does the "no" dance) Sonic: “ Oh what would you know, you're just a flower anyway. “ MatthewSmarter: “ I'm tired, what time is it? Sonic: “ 11:32 PM. “ Willdawg14: “ Oh god... “ (Faints on the floor) (Willdawg14's dream) Will: “ Huh, where am I? “ Figure: “ You're in heaven. “ Will: “ Wait WHAT? I'M DEAD!? “ Figure: “ Yes, yes you are. “ Will: “ Is that a Phineas and Ferb reference? “ Figure: “ Yes, yes it is. “ Will: “ Please stop. “ Figure: “ I must warn you, I am not God. “ Will: (muttering) “ I didn't think you were. “ Figure: “ But I am actually (unmasks) Jared Fogle. ‘ Will: ‘ WHAT!???!! “ Jared Fogle: “ Come here! “ (Jared charges at him at full speed) Will: “ No, No, NOOOOO! “ (End dream) Sonic: “ Wake up, idiot! “ Will: (waking up) AHH! MatthewSmarter: “ I made pancakes and brownies. “ Will: “ Wait, brownies for breakfast? “ Quongus: “ Yep. “ Will: “ Am I still dreaming? “ Sonic: “ Let's check. “ (Kicks Will in his crotch) Will: “ AHH! DARN IT! I'm awake all right! “ Oreo-And-Eeyore: “ Good, now you can eat. “ (Peppa's house) Mummy Pig: “ I heard during a power outage, users cease to exist. Do you think they're okay? “ Daddy Pig: “ Sure. As long as Will has a brownie and Sonic has a Chaos Emerald, they can't die! “ Peppa: (in her special TV) “ I'm back with some executive news! They isolated themselves in the treehouse to avoid disappearing, and a giant wormhole is about to show up. “ Mummy Pig: “ Wow, spoiler alert. “ Alex: “ That's it, I'm going to fix the power. “ Daddy Pig: “ Alex, NO! “ (Alex runs to the Town Hall) Daddy Pig: “ I can't let hurt himself! I have to save him! “ Selmo: “ It's not like he went to an abandoned temple. “ Mummy Pig: “ Percy, come on. Let him fix this! “ Daddy: “ NO! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME IS PERCY? “ Mummy Pig: “ Don't even ask me that question. “ Daddy Pig: “ Whatever. “ (walks to the town hall, although Alex is twenty minutes ahead) Alex: “ Mayor, I can help fix the power! “ Mayor: “ Oh, thank you young man. “ (The song "Fix It" plays) (The treehouse) Willdawg14: “ Guys, you hear that? “ Sonic: “ Hear what? “ Quongus: “ I’m not a dog or bat, stupid! “ Will: “ Then how do you explain me being dragged into a GIANT WORMHOLE! “ Users: “ AHH! “ Sonic: “ Had you stayed up and taken some of my "Stay Awake" pills, we wouldn't be doing this. “ Will: “ Wait, hold up. “ (Pauses the episode) You made a pill? “ Sonic: “ Yes. “ Will: “ That works? “ Sonic: “ Yes! “ Will: “ So you graduated from medical school? “ Sonic: “ YES! “ Will: “ But Sonic, you're only fourteen. “ Sonic: “ JUST SHUT UP AND PLAY THE RECORDING! “ (Episode resumes) TBA Premiere This episode had 7.33 million viewers on its premiere. Cultural References *A scene in the episode with the users saying "stupid" is a reference to South Park. Additionally, Willdawg14’s “no” dance is also a reference to the show as well. *When the power comes back, Willdawg14 watches Super Bowl LII and confuses Justin Timberlake with Negan from The Walking Dead. Trivia *This is the second episode in a row to have Peppa as a minor character. The first is George hates High School. *This is the first time in canon that there was a power cut, and the second time in canon and fanon. *This is: **The second episode without George. **The tenth episode without Jase, Ozar, or Tobias. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:PA Category:PA episodes Category:Episodes written by sonicthehedgehog223